1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is related to information handling systems. In particular, embodiments disclosed herein are related to layer three routing in a TRILL network.\
2. Discussion of Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Certain information handling systems, such those in a data center may include racked servers coupled to aggregation switches. In some circumstances traffic may need to flow from one virtual local area network (VLAN) on one rack to a different VLAN on the same rack or a different rack. While it may be advantageous to dynamically adjust the load distribution across the network, this may be difficult to achieve. What is needed is a method for incorporating such dynamic load distribution mechanisms into such a network.